


Wrong Decision

by Alberta_Sunrise



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt Peña, Hurt/Comfort, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25813345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alberta_Sunrise/pseuds/Alberta_Sunrise
Summary: Instead of meeting with Bill Stechner, Javier he does meet Berna but it does not go how he thought it would. He's betrayed them and they want blood.
Comments: 47
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> How I was worried this meeting would go. Hope you enjoy!

Javier walked into his and Berna’s usual meeting place, his eyes scanning the dimly lit bar until they came to rest on him sat at a table in the far corner. Peña walked towards him but he did not sit.

‘What do you want’ he said in Spanish, tilting his head as he awaited his answer. 

‘You lied to me’ replied Berna in the same tongue as he pushed a Beer towards Javier. 

‘How?’ replied the agent as he looked at the man with a confused expression. 

‘You found him’ he replied, still in Spanish ‘I know you have Fernando Duque’

Javier took a swig of his beer then turned to leave but his way was blocked by two other men. 

‘I’m sorry Javier.’ he said as one of the men grabbed Peña ‘Truly.’ 

Javier fought to wriggle free from the man that held his arms as the other grabbed his gun and knocked him around the head with it making everything instantly go black.

‘Let’s go.’ he said as he motioned for the men to drag Peña to the car. 

Guilt filled Berna but he knew that he could no longer trust Javier and so he had to do as his bosses commanded. 

§

Javier became very aware that he was cold. He cracked open one eye, struggling with the other as it appeared to be stuck together with dried blood. He could feel that it coated the whole left side of his face. 

Must have been quite a knock he thought to himself as he slowly started to take in his surroundings. Where ever he was it was wet. His shirt was gone but he was still wearing his jeans however they were soaked through. He looked up to see that his arms where chained above his head, 

‘Why did you lie to me?’ came a familiar voice from the corner. 

‘So you speak English.’ 

‘Yes.’ he replied as he stepped forward into the light ‘I trusted you, Javier, now your fate is out of my hands.’ 

‘I can’t have the deaths of innocents on mine.’ he spat as he stood ‘We’re done, Berna!’ 

‘No’ came a new voice but one that was still all too familiar ‘You are’ 

Judy Moncada stepped into view then. As always she was dressed immaculately and had a drink in her hand. 

‘I thought as much.’ spat Javier as he eyed the woman up. 

‘We had a good arrangement’ she said in her native tongue as she took a sip from her drink ‘Now I have to put a bullet in you.’

‘Is that so?’ replied Peña, fighting to hide his fear. 

‘Si’ she replied as she took another sip of her drink and then rolled the rim of the glass along her bottom lip. ‘you betrayed me… us’ she said as she motioned at Berna. 

‘I did my job’ growled Javier as he stepped towards his captor. 

‘You lied mother fucker’ she shouted as she slapped him around the face. 

‘Berna, kill him’ she said as she turned away and started to walk back towards the door ‘then dispose of his body somewhere is partner will find it.’

Javier watched as Judy walked away, the sound of her heels clicking on the ground echoed in the small stone room. Peña fought to hide his terror as Berna looked up at him, his hand moving the gun in his waistband. 

‘Come on you don’t need to do this.’ said Javier as he tried to step back only to be stopped by the chains. 

‘l wish there was another way Peña, but you fucked us over.’ he replied as he pulled out his gun. 

‘Come on Berna please.’ he pleaded as the man got closer and closer, gun still pointed at him.

The sound of a gunshot rang in the air followed by Javier’s screams. He looked down to see blood staining his jeans where Berna had shot him in the leg. 

‘Motherfucker.’ he spat before growling through barred teeth. 

Another gunshot sounded and Javier screamed again as Berna shot his other leg and they gave way beneath him, leaving him swinging from his wrists. Already the cold chains were beginning to cut into his soft flesh. 

‘Just do it already.’ he screamed as he glanced at his bloodied legs. 

Berna hesitated. he knew that killing a DEA agent would reign hell down on them but those were his orders. He looked at the man whose life he had to take, his head hung low as the blood loss started to get the better of him. 

‘Come on Berna just get on with it already.’ Growled Peña, looking up at his captor weakly. 

Berna said nothing, just pointed his gun and tightened his finger around the trigger. Javier shut his eyes and readied himself for what came next. He jumped as his ears were assaulted with another gunshot, but then he was hit by the pain. He’d expected to be shot in the head, quick and effective but instead, Berna had shot him in the gut. He could feel himself slipping out of consciousness now and it scared him to know that he almost certainly wouldn’t wake up again. His last thought was of Steve, did his partner know he was missing? Then all went dark. 

§

Steve hadn't been surprised when Peña hadn’t turned up on time for work, wasn’t unusual for his partner to be late but as time went on and he still didn't turn up he started to worry. His phone rang loudly and his stomach dropped, he had a bad feeling about this call and he couldn't quite put his finger on why.

‘Agent Murphy.’ he said as he picked up the phone. 

His face dropped as he listened to the person down the phone. Slamming it down he grabbed his coat and ran for the door, drawing many gazes as he jogged through the halls. Leaping into his Jeep he sped through the streets to the address he'd been given on the phone, already several police officers had arrived. He could feel the panic in him rising as he got out of the car and sprinted to where they were all gathered. His eyes traced up the building that they were stood in front of to find a body tied to the doorway, a sign around his neck with a message to the police. 

‘Javi.’ he breathed as he darted to his partner's limp form, taking in the state of him. 

He placed two shaky fingers on his neck, holding no hope of finding any signs of life. His hands shook too much for him to find anything so he opted for placing his hand in front of his partner's nose and mouth, almost jumping at the sensation of Javier’s weak breathing. 

‘He’s alive!’ he shouted as he went about cutting the ropes that held him in place, lowering him to the ground and placing pressure on the wound to his belly ‘hold on Javi we’re going to get you help…. just stay with me.’ 

Javier didn’t reply, a thin layer of sweat glistened on his brow.

‘What did you get yourself into brother.’ Said Murphy as he glanced at the two bullet wounds on his legs. 

Why had they left him here alive? It didn’t make sense. He noticed that blood had started to coat the inside of his partner’s mouth, he needed to get to a hospital and soon. 

‘Can we get some help over here quick.’ he shouted over his shoulder as he continued to put pressure on his partners wound. 

What the hell happen?


	2. Chapter 2

Pain. That's all he could feel, pulling him to the surface. He didn't want to feel it, he wanted to be numb. Voices, that’s what he heard next. He could hear a familiar voice telling him to hold on. Was that Steve? Using Steve’s voice to hall him out of the darkness the pain was excruciating, he couldn't help but scream as it filled him like molten hot lava. Murphy jumped at this, looking down at his partner in his arms, tears spilling from his scrunched up eyes. 

‘Easy Javi… just breathe.’ he said, trying desperately to calm his partner who was now writhing in pain ‘SOMEONE GET HELP HERE NOW’ he screamed. 

Cracking open his eyes he immediately closed them again as the bright sunlight burned them, he wasn’t in that dark wet dungeon anymore. He could feel something hanging around his neck. It was rough, itchy but he couldn't move his head to figure out what it was. 

’S… Steve.’ He croaked as he tried to open his eyes again and he managed to just a little as they started to adjust to the light.

‘I’m here brother just hold on.’ he replied, fighting to keep calm. 

Peña sucked in a painful breath. His legs had started to go numb now but the pain in his gut was still unbearable. Why hadn’t Berna killed him? Why was he still alive? Javier knew that if Judy found out, Berna was a dead man. Javier was then swamped by new faces but he recognised the uniform. He felt himself being lowered on to the hot and dusty ground, the movement bringing new waves of pain that made him want to vomit. He looked at Steve, his brown eyes brimming with fresh tears but he said nothing. He didn’t need to say anything. Steve knew. 

‘You’re going to be an okay brother. We’re going to get you to the hospital and get you fixed up.’ he said with a smile. 

Javier could feel the darkness tugging at his mind again. He wanted to let go, let oblivion swallow him up. There was no pain there. 

‘Stay awake Javi… Stay with me.’ said Steve as he noticed his partner's eyes start to glaze over. 

Peña looked at his partner and smiled. He wanted to stay awake for him but the pain was too much. Darkness was tempting him and he teetered at its edge. Steve could see his partner losing the battle to stay conscious, he watched as his eyes rolled up and then down again as Peña used Steve as his focus to stay conscious. Murphy turned his attention to the medics who had stopped the bleeding from his leg wounds and were now moving on to the one on his abdomen. Steve watched as they cut away his partner's shirt to reveal blood, so much blood. It covered his whole belly and had even traveled down and started soaking into the waistband of Peña’s jeans. 

‘Shit.’ breathed Steve as he finally saw the wound. 

It oozed blood at an alarming rate and he could see Javier’s skin get getting paler as his life force flowed away. The medics started packing his wound which elicited a pained growl from Peña. Steve looked back at his partner who’s face went grey and eyes rolled back as the pain finally got the better of him. 

‘No.’ Said Steven as he patted his partner’s cheek ‘No Javi wake up, come on partner!!’ 

Steve’s heart pounded against his chest as he was pushed back by the medics. Watching as they placed a mask over Javier’s mouth and carefully lifted him onto the gurney they had placed beside him. Lifting it they wheeled him from the house to the ambulance that was sat amongst the police vehicles, Murphy hot on their heels. He hopped into the back of the ambulance, not caring that he was leaving his car here to be stolen or burnt. At that moment all he could focus on was his partner. The sirens blared and the vehicle sped away, Steve just hoped that Peña would be safe in the hospital. He needed to know who had done this to him. Why had they done this to him? He saw Javier’s eyes cracking open, his partner’s breathing getting quicker as his eyes darted around taking in their surroundings. Leaning forward in his seat he placed his hand on Peña’s arm and looked the man square in the eye. He could feel him relax to his touch, their eyes locked on one another's. 

‘Who did this to you Javi.’ asked Steve, his expression stern. 

Javier grabbed the mask that covered his mouth and pulled it down. He panted like he had run five miles but in reality, he was struggling to catch a breath. Opening his mouth to speak he looked at Steve with a different expression now. Fear. 

‘Judy…’ he paused as he gasped for breath ‘Judy Moncada.’ 

Steve sat back as the medic put the mask back on Javier and they sat in silence for the rest of the journey. He watched his partner try to breathe through the pain, his eyes growing heavy again as they edged closer to to the hospital. He lost that battle when they arrived. The ambulance doors swung open and he was greeted by Martínez and a handful of the search bloc men. He felt calmer at that moment knowing that Javi would have protection, but he wasn’t safe until Judy was dealt with. Steve gave the colonel a nod as he hopped out of the ambulance and followed the medics as they wheeled his partner into the hospital and into a separate room filled with cabinets and equipment. The doctors started to swarm his partner, cutting away his clothes and inspecting the wounds Javier had sustained. Steve did not understand what they were saying to each other but he knew that Peña’s situation was serious from the tone of their voices. He watched as they put a tube down his throat and one of the nurses start to pump air into his lungs. He watched as they rolled him on his side to discern whether the bullets had gone through him. There was blood all over his back and his legs but no exit wounds and that make Steve shudder. The thought that there were 3 slugs still inside him. The heart monitor that Javier had been hooked up to started to blurt out different tones that Steve didn’t understand and everyone started moving faster. 

‘Whats going on?’ asked Steve but no one answered him. 

Instead, he was pushed into a corner where all he could do was watch them work to stabilise his partner. He wanted Connie there with him, to hold his hand and tell him that Javi would be okay. The nurses then started pushing Peña out of the room and Steve tried to follow only to be stopped by two hands on his chest. 

‘Where are they taking him?’ he asked as he gripped the wrists of the person that held him back. 

‘He needs surgery.’ she replied ‘Your friend is badly hurt but we will do all we can for him.’

With that she turned and left, sprinting after her colleagues as they pushed Peña towards the operating theatres. Steve looked back to where his partner had been, the gravity of everything hitting him when he saw the pool of blood beneath where he gurney had been. There was so much blood. How can someone lose that much blood and live? He walked out of the room into the hallway where Martínez stood alone, the three men that had accompanied him nowhere to be seen. 

‘I have men on Peña, but you need to tell me what happened.’ he snapped at Murphy as he walked up the agent. 

‘I don’t know what happened.’ he growled back ‘All I know is that Judy Moncada is responsible. And from the state of him, I’d say Don Berna is the one that did the dirty work.’

‘If she ordered Don Berna to kill him then why is he alive?’

‘Perhaps Berna has a conscience.’ replied Steve.

‘You should get changed.’ stated Hugo as he pointed at the agent's clothes. 

Steve’s eyes traced to where Martínez was pointing and found that his shirt and jeans were covered in Javier’s blood. Murphy felt like he would be sick and he grabbed the wall for support as he felt himself waver a little. 

‘I got one of my men to collect your car.’ started Hugo as he walked up to the agent and patted him on the arm ‘I will stay here and ensure the Javier is safe.’ 

‘I should stay here, be there when he wakes up.’ 

‘He will be in surgery for hours. Go home change then come back.’ Interrupted Hugo. ‘Your truck is parked out front.’ 

With that Martínez walked in the direction they’d take Peña. Steve walked briskly to the entrance and sure enough, his truck was waiting for him. He drove back to the base like a demon, sprinting into the room he shared with Javier he grabbed fresh jeans and a shirt, desperately trying to ignore his partner's stuff around him. He pulled on his coat and went to grab his cell phone which started to ring. 

‘Murphy.’ he answered, his voice betraying him. 

‘Steve it's me.’ came a female voice from the other end.

‘Connie?’ he said, smiling at the sound of his wife’s voice ‘baby hi.’ 

‘Whats happened?’ she asked, her tone changing to one of concern ‘are you okay?’ 

‘Yeah I’m fine.’ he said, his voice cracking as he felt his emotions starting to get the better of him. 

‘Steve what's happened?’ she asked again. 

‘We found Javi strung up with three bullets in him this morning.’ he stated. 

‘Is he?’

‘He’s alive but he’s in surgery.’ Murphy paused ‘they strung him up for everyone to see Connie.’ 

That's when Steve broke down, tears flowing freely down his cheeks as the image of Javier hanging there assaulted his eyes. 

‘I need to get to the hospital, I’ll ring you as soon as I get there.’ he said, pulling himself together. 

‘I love you.’ Said Connie sweetly

‘I love you too’ 

Steve hung up the phone and darted out of the room again, determined to be there when his partner came out of surgery. Jumping in his truck he speeded back towards the hospital, praying that he wasn’t returning to Javi dead. He parked up and jumped out of the truck, running straight towards the operating theatres despite many hands trying to stop him. He came across Martínez and his men standing guard outside a set of swinging doors. The colonel clocked him and met the agent as he walked towards them. 

‘How is he?’ he asked, panting from the brisk walk from the car park. 

‘Still in surgery.’ 

‘Any news on his condition?’ asked Steve, his eyes wild. 

‘No.’ 

Steve put his hands on his head as he paced around in circles. He didn’t trust anyone, not even the doctors to have Peña’s best interests in mind. Noticing a row of chairs lined against the wall he sat himself down in one and watched the clock above the doors tick away each minute. Three hours passed before Peña emerged through them. Steve jumped to his feet as the doctor approached Hugo and started talking away in Spanish. When the doctor finished, he turned, nodded at Murphy, and left. 

‘Well?’ asked Steve as he glared at the Colonel. 

‘He is in critical condition.’ he started ‘His spleen was removed. He has suffered massive internal injuries.’ 

‘Stop!’ Interrupted Steve ‘I get the message.’ 

‘He is being taken to recovery. My men will guard him there and when he is moved to intensive care I will fetch you.’ he said 

Steve nodded and watched as the Colonel walked away. He had noticed a small waiting room around the corner so chose to wait in there. The chairs were hard and uncomfortable and the vending machine in the corner made an intolerable buzzing sound but eventually, he managed to blank it out. Another hour passed and Martinez still hadn’t come to fetch him. A pit started to form in his stomach as he began to imagine the worst. His attention was drawn to the sound of the door opening and he raised his head to see his wife stood there. 

‘Connie?’ he said as he stood, his muscles aching from the sudden movement ‘What are you doing here?’ 

‘I took Olivia to my sisters and caught the first plane out here.’ she said as she stepped towards him ‘I care about him too.’ 

Steve didn’t say anything else, just took his wife into his arms and sobbed into her shoulder. 

‘I’m so glad you’re here.’ he said finally as he pulled away. 

‘I couldn’t leave you to go through this alone.’ she said softly, rubbing his arm as she looked him in the eyes ‘and as I said I care for Javi too. I couldn't stay at home knowing he was here.’ 

Steve nodded and stepped back into the chair he’d been sitting it, pulling his wife with him by her hand. 

‘He came out of surgery an hour ago and the Colonel still hasn’t come to fetch me.’ he said as he rubbed his eyes with one hand ‘what if the worst has happened?’

‘You can’t think that way?’ she said ‘what were his injuries?’ 

‘He took a bullet to the gut. Suffered massive internal injuries and had to have his spleen removed.’ he started, running his hand through his hair ‘he also took a slug to each leg.’ 

‘Okay so he’s going to be in recovery a while longer.’ she stated ‘he’s been through an ordeal, he will need to be monitored closely before they can move him.’ she finished as she sat down next to him. 

‘You’re right’ replied Murphy as he let go of his wife's hand and threw his head into his. 

‘Everything’s going to be okay.’ she said as she rubbed circles on her husband’s back. 

Another half-hour passed when Martínez finally arrived to inform them Javier had been moved and that they could see him now. They briskly followed him down the wide hallway towards the ICU where they came to another shorter hall, rooms one either side of them but there was one in particular that stood out. Two armed men stood outside the door whilst another patrolled the hall. Hugo nodded that Steve and Connie were good and escorted them to the door. Murphy caught site of Peña through the window of his room, the tube that stuck out between his lips being the first thing he saw. They entered the room gingerly, as if not to disturb him but the further in they got the more clearly they could see the state Javier was in. 

‘They have said that he is stable but critical.’ said Hugo from behind them ‘the next 48 hours are crucial.’ 

With that, he shut the door behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! Hope it was worth the wait!

They sat in silence for hours. The soft clicks of the ventilator and the irregular beep of Javier's heart monitor, the only sounds that were heard for some time. Steve had been happy to see that the same doctors and nurses came to check on his progress but he could not get rid of the pit forming in his stomach. It was only a matter of time before Moncada realised that Berna had not finished the job. She would kill Berna and then she would come for Javier, that was certain. Connie’s eyes drifted to her husband who was sleeping in his char, his hand propping up his head. She smiled, glad that he was getting some rest despite all this chaos. Her eyes then came to rest again on Javier. She noticed the colour had started to return to his skin, but the tube that protruded from his full lips still made her shiver. Steve had told her about how they had found him and it had brought her to tears. She took his hand in hers and saw the bandage that was wrapped around his wrist and stroked it gently with her thumb.

‘Oh, Javi what did they do to you?’ Sucking in a shaky breath, Connie wiped the fresh tears that slipped down her cheeks. 

She turned her head round to look at the door and saw the guard standing there, but despite the armed patrol, she didn’t get the feeling that Peña was any safer. Martínez caught her eye and nodded at her before returning to patrolling the hall. She had not spoken to the Colonel much but the first thing she had noted was how different he was from Carillo. Steve stirred from his slumber, groaning as he stretched he looked at his wife and then his partner. 

‘How long was I asleep?’ he asked as he stood up, groaning at his aching muscles. 

‘Few hours.’ she replied, smiling at her husband before look back at Javier.

‘How is he?’ 

‘No change.’ Connie’s gaze didn't waver from her husband’s partner ‘he has made no signs of waking. He’s no better but he’s not worse so that's good.’ 

Steve nodded, his eyes flitting to his partner’s hand in Connie’s. He hadn’t realised how close they had all become until now. They had often gone for drinks together at bars or even at each other's places. Connie and Peña had gotten on instantly and delighted in toying with Steve. How that had irritated him but right at this moment, there was nothing he wouldn’t do for Javi to wake up and start winding him up. 

‘You want a coffee or something?’ he asked, trying to push his thoughts back. 

‘Please’ 

Steve ducked out of the room, letting the guards know in broken Spanish where he was going before walking sluggishly down the hallway. He finally found a coffee machine and after fighting with the controls a little he managed to get it to pour two black coffees, he knew it wasn’t going to be much good but it was better than nothing. Picking up the hot paper cups he walked back towards Peña’s room, his eyes scanning the rooms as he walked past. Most of them were empty but the ones that weren’t had families all gathered around their loved ones, crying, laughing. The main difference was that each patient, was conscious but Javier was not. He was teetering on the edge of life and death. The guards nodded at Steve as he came back into view, gingerly opening the door so that he didn’t scold himself he passed one of the cups to his wife before sitting back down in his seat. 

‘Do you think he’ll pull through?’ Connie looked at her husband in surprise at his question, not knowing how to answer it.

‘I…uh…’ she chocked on her words as her eyes flicked between Javier and Steve. ‘I hope so.’ 

There was a long pause between them. She knew her answer wasn't the one he wanted to hear but she didn’t know what to say. 

‘He’s been through a massive amount of trauma, lost a lot of blood.’ she started as she focused on the tube helping Javier breathe ‘all we can do is pray that the doctors have done enough.’ 

Steve was still not happy with his wife's answer but he knew that she was trying to protect him, not give him false hope. 

‘Thank you’ Connie looked at her husband with a confused expression ‘for coming all this way for being here for us.’ 

She nodded and smiled, new tears falling from her lids. The truth was that when Steve had told her what had happened, she’d been sick. There had been no question of her coming, she had to be there for Steve. She had to be there for Javi. Between the two of them, they got very little sleep that night, neither wanting to take their eye off of Javier in case he woke up. As morning came there was still no change. Connie had noticed he had paled a little since the night before and there was a thin layer of sweat on his skin. Placing her fingers on his cheek she was relieved to find that he was not burning up, but that meant that something else was wrong. 

‘What is it.’ said Steve as he clocked what his wife was doing. 

‘He’s gone pale again and he’s started to perspire.’

‘What does that mean?’ 

‘Well he doesn’t appear to have developed a fever which is good but that means that there is another reason for his symptoms.’ Steve looked at his wife with questioning eyes. 

She pulled down the blanket to exposing bruising all over his abdomen. 

‘Shit.’ Pressing the help button furiously she then darted to the door and demanded one of the guards fetch a doctor. 

‘Connie what’s going on?’ spluttered Steve as he watched his wife dart around. 

‘He’s bleeding internally.’ she stated matter of factly ‘and I think he’s going into shock.’ 

‘Fuck.’ swore Steve threw his arms above his head. 

Alarms started to blare as Javier coded and Connie started to panic. Where the fuck is the doctor? 

After far too long, the doctor jogged through the door with two nurses hot on his heels. They lowered Peña’s bed do that he lay flat, one nurse attaching he vent tube to a bag whilst the other pulled the defibrillator beside the bed. The doctor rubbed the paddles before placing them on Javi’s chest and sending a volt of electricity through him, his body arching off of the bed. Steve felt sick as he watched the doctors work on his friend. Turning to face Connie he buried his face in her shoulder, not able to watch as they attempted to shock his friend back to life. Peña’s monitor started to beep again signalling he was with them again and so the doctor wasted no time wheeling out and towards surgery, the guards at the door following closely behind. 

‘God.’ Steve sobbed as he backed up against the wall behind him and slid down it. 

‘He’ll be okay Steve.’ Connie crouched so she was at his level ‘He’s a stubborn bastard. Going to take more than this to kill him off.’ 

She wasn't sure who she was trying to convince and she wasn't sure that she was convincing anyone but she needed to be strong for him. A nurse came in and ushered them to the waiting room again. The same irritating hum from the vending machine and uncomfortable chairs as last time. Watching the red hand on the clock tick around, they lost count of how many times. The doctor came in, a solemn look on his face as he motioned for them to sit. He sat there for a moment as he searched for the words to use.

‘Your friend. He suffered massive internal bleeding.’ he paused, the cogs in his brain whirring as he fought to find the right words ‘we lost him on the table.’ 

‘Bullshit!’ shouted Steve as Connie burst into tears. 

‘We did all we could.’ he said, his face sad ‘there was nothing we could do.’ 

‘You’re lying!’ he growled as he pointed an accusing finger at the man ‘let me see him!!’ 

‘I can’t let you do that. I’m sorry.’ The doctor stood and left. 

Connie sobbed as she stroked her husband's arm.

‘I’m so sorry Steve.’ 

‘He’s lying Connie. Javi ain't dead.’ 

‘How are you so sure?’ she questioned, her eyes red with tears. 

‘Because when I asked to see him I saw utter panic in he eyes.’ he paused as he looked at his wife ‘Javi’s alive. Judy Moncada is behind this I know it.’ 

§

The doctor stepped back into the operating theatre, desperately trying to avoid the bodies of the search bloc men that lay strewn on the floor.

‘Well?’ Asked a female voice in Spanish.

‘It’s done.’ he replied in Spanish ‘they think he's dead. Please let me go.’ 

‘As you wish.’ replied the cold voice. 

‘Move him.’


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took so long. Been crazy busy. Hope you enjoy and of course let me know what you think!

‘Where is he.’ Screamed Steve as he pushed the surgeon up against the wall.

‘He’s dead.’ the man stuttered unconvincingly.

‘Then take me so that I can see his body?’ Steve growled, his face mere inches from the other man's.

‘I cannot do that.’ He replied, his voice wobbling as he scrunched his eyes in fear.

Steve slapped the wall beside the man's head causing him to jump. The agent’s breathing quickening as his anger bubbled up inside him threatening to burst at any moment.

‘Look you son of a bitch… I know that he's not dead.’ Steve started as he took the man by the neck ‘If you tell me who has him I will protect you. If you don’t… I’ll kill you.’

The man blinked violently as he thought over how he would respond. Steve could practically hear the cogs whirring in his brain as he weighed out his options.

‘Follow me.’ he said suddenly as he pushed the agent off of him and ushered him into a room, his eyes scanning their surroundings as they slipped through the door ‘can you promise I will live.’

Steve looked at him with a confused expression, his head tilting to the side as he scanned the man's panicked expression.

‘What you do you mean?’ He questioned, stepping closer to the doctor who in turn stepped back in fear ‘Are you telling me that Javier Peña is alive?’

‘Si.’ he replied, sweat dripped down his brow as his voice shook ‘I was told to tell you he died and then he was snuck out of the hospital.’

‘Son of a bitch.’ spat Steve, balling his hands into fists at his side.

‘She threatened my family.’ he stuttered, tears forming in his dark eyes.

‘Judy Moncada?’ probed Steve as he took another step towards the cornered surgeon.

‘Si señor.’ he nodded quickly causing the tears to roll down his cheeks.

The agent brought one of his balled fist’s up and rested it against his lips, resisting the urge to swear at learning his partner was still alive. His heart was racing now as he remembered the state Javier was in when he’d last seen him.

‘Is he okay?’ he quizzed as he looked at the man with searching eyes.

‘He is very sick.’ he replied in broken English.

‘What do you mean?’

The surgeon was struggling to find the words now. His eyes flitting from side to side as he searched for them like he was searching for a passage in a book.

‘I operate on him but he struggles to breathe on his own and he will be in a lot of pain.’ he replied finally, the sweat now soaking into his shirt collar.

‘And let me guess… Judy doesn’t have a fully fitted hospital in her basement with the equipment and meds he needs.’ growled Steve as he let go of the surgeon and stormed across the room.

‘No señor’ he replied as he wiped his brow with the sleeve of his white coat.

‘Fuck.’ Breathed the agent, scraping his hair back with his hands ‘you will leave the hospital with the colonel and tell him everything you know! In return, we will offer you and your family protection.’

The man nodded, relief crossing his face as he sunk against the wall behind him, his eyes following Steve as the agent walked up and came to stand at his side.

‘If Javi turns out to be dead, however.’ his eyes locked with the doctor's and the look in them made the man shake in fear ‘I will shoot you between the eyes.’

He followed the doctor out of the room, leading him to the front of the hospital where he knew Martínez was getting ready to leave. The agent shoved the surgeon in the back of the truck with colonel before heading to his own, finding Connie standing beside it with a sombre expression etched into her features.

‘He’s alive.’ Steve stated as he came into earshot of his wife.

‘What?’

‘Judy Moncada threatened the surgeon’s family and forced him to help her fake Javi’s death and sneak him out the hospital.’ he replied as he unlocked the car with the key ‘We need to find him, Connie. If we don’t find him and get him back to the hospital he's a dead man whether Judy chooses to kill him or not.’

§

His chest felt heavy as he felt the waters start to clear. He was in pain, so much pain and he used that pain to pull himself back. Cracking his eyes open he found himself in a dark room but this time there was a soft bed underneath him. He rolled his head from side to side as he weakly searched for his partner, his heart sinking when he found himself alone. That's when he noticed that he wasn’t in a hospital. His arms were bound at his sides along with his legs. She had found him. Breathing was hard and he felt himself fighting for each painful one, his eyes growing heavy as the lack of oxygen seeped his strength. He prayed that his partner would find him as he knew that he was on the clock and time was running out.

§

Steve tapped his fingers hard against the table in a uniformed manner over and over again, waiting for the information that Martínez was attempting to get out of the surgeon. He caught the colonel in the corner of his eye walking towards him and Steve lifted his head to look at him.

‘What did he say?’ he asked as he stubbed out his cigarette and shifted in his seat.

‘He does not know where they are keeping him.’ Martínez started as she sat in Peña’s chair and rubbed his tired eyes ‘he was told that a DEA agent was coming to the hospital and that he needed to operate but leave him in a way where they could fake his death and sneak him out.’

‘So they knew he was coming.’ Concluded Steve he rubbed his jaw with his hand.

‘Si.’ he replied as he nodded at the agent.

At that moment they knew that they had a traitor in their midst and they had no idea how they would single them out. Steve shook his head, they couldn’t think about that right now. Right now they needed to find Javier and soon, the man’s time was running out.

§

Berna walked into the small room to see Peña tied down to a metal-framed bed. His skin was pale and covered in a thin film of sweat that glittered in the dim light. His heart raced as he looked at the state the man was in but he also knew he was in trouble. Footsteps sounded behind him, Judy appearing in the corner of his eye.

‘You betrayed me Berna.’ she growled in Spanish.

‘I put a bullet in him as you asked.’ he replied, his head turning slightly to get a better look of the woman.

‘I told you to kill him you son of a bitch.’

This grabbed Berna’s attention fully and he turned around to face her. His expression was cold as he looked at Moncada straight in the eye.

‘I will give you a second chance though.’ she continued, taking a sip from the glass of whisky in her hand.

He tilted his head as he gave her a bemused looked.

‘You will kill him.’ looking at Peña she grinned before her eyes travelled back to Berna ‘But this time you will have an audience. Come.’

She motioned to some men who had been stood in the shadows the whole time. They untied the agent and dragged his unconscious body out of the room. Judy motioned for Berna to follow her and he did. Coming into a larger more brightly lit room where the men were now chaining Peña up to the wall, his head hanging limp in front of him. His eyes then travelled to Judy who was leaning against a large camera, its large lens pointing straight and Javier. He then started to scan his surroundings and he realised that he was in a familiar-looking studio, he had seen it on the TV before. Moncada’s plan became painfully clear then. She was going to get him to kill Peña, and everyone was going to be able to see it. He glanced at Javier who’s stomach wound had started to bleed again slightly. The men had stripped him completely naked, this was going to being a humiliating death for him but that's what Judy wanted. She wanted to send a message. She wasn’t afraid of the DEA.

§

‘Steve, turn on the TV.’ said Connie as she sprinted to his desk.

He looked at his wife whose eyes were red with tears, her breath hitching in her throat as she sobbed.

‘Whoa, Connie why?’ he said as he stood and grabbed his wife.

‘Just turn it on.’

Steve motioned for the TV to be switched on and he gasped at what he saw. His partner hanging there by his wrists, blood trailing down from his wounds. He was naked and had a sign hung around his neck again.

_Javier Peña - DEA. Next -Agent Murphy_

Murphy’s blood went cold as he looked at his wife.

‘Today we have a special feature.’ Came an unfamiliar voice off-camera, young and male ‘Today at 5 we will kill Agent Peña live on air. Tune in to see history.’

The screen went blank and Steve was sick. How were they going to find him in time?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things can only get better no? Let me know what you think

‘I know where he is.’ Stated a young police officer as he approached Steve and Connie.

‘What?’ Steve grabbed the man’s arm, gripping it tightly as he looked at the man with desperate eyes.

‘He's at a news station, not far from here.’ he replied, his voice shaking slightly ‘its been out of use for a few months.’

‘Inform Colonel Martinez and get a team together.’ he stated as he pushed the man away, his heart skipping a beat at the promise of getting his partner back.

He looked at Connie with a hopeful expression and she smiled back at him. They were going to get his partner back. Martinez walked in a few minutes later with a solemn look on his face and Steve’s stomach dropped.

‘What is it?’ he questioned as the Colonel came to stand next to him.

‘I cannot risk my men to save one.’ He stated, his tone touched with genuine guilt.

‘What the fuck do you mean?’ Steve spat as he grabbed Martinez by the collar.

‘Moncada will almost certainly have an army of men protecting that station.’ he replied as he pushed the agent off of him ‘I try and save your man and I will almost certainly lose many of mine.’

Steve’s eyes stung with fresh tears, his wife putting her arms around him as she sobbed into his shoulder.

‘He is my partner you son of a bitch.’ he growled as he hugged his wife tightly ‘I’m not going to leave him to get murdered live on air… I just won’t’

Connie looked up at her husband, shaking her head at him. She knew what he was planning on doing but she couldn’t let him, they had a family now.

‘Baby I need to try, I can’t leave him to die.’ he stated as he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before walking away.

He knew what he needed to do but he just hoped that he had the strength to do it. Walking into his Messina’s office she looked up at him from her desk, her lips pulled into a thin line as she put down the paperwork she had been reading in front of her.

‘How can I help you agent Murphy.’ her expression was void of emotion and he wondered if she knew that was going on.

‘I assume you’d heard about Peña?’

‘He was kidnapped from the hospital yes. Have you got a lead on his whereabouts?’

‘You don’t know?’

‘Know what?’ Her brow knitted together as she looked at him with curiousity. 

‘There was a live message on the TV around 10 minutes ago from Moncada.' he stated ‘Peña was hanging naked and bloody from his wrists… They’re going to kill him live on at air at 5.’

‘What?’ she shouted as she stood and slammed her hands down on the wooden table.

‘Martínez has said that he will not get the search bloc together to rescue him but I can’t leave him to get murdered for all of Columbia to see.’

‘Why is Moncada doing this?’

‘It’s a power move clearly.’ he stated, hands on his hips ‘she wants to show Columbia and America that she’s not scared of us.’

‘I think it's a message to Escobar too… she wants him to know not to fuck with her and that she’s not afraid of him.’ stated Messina as she tucked her hair being her ears.

‘We can’t let her do this or we will lose all credibility.’ he stated and she nodded in agreement.

‘Leave Martínez to me. We will get Peña back but you can’t be there.’ Murphy growled at her reply.

‘You cannot expect me to sit by whilst my Partner is out there close to death.’ he spat, pointing at the doorway ‘I am going to be there to ensure that he’s rescued. You can try and stop me but he’s my partner.’

Messina looked at him with defeat plastered across her face. She knew there was no point arguing with the man, he was going whether she let him or not.

‘Fine but the Colonel calls the shots.’ she replied, lowering herself back into her desk.

Steve nodded before sprinting out of her office. He knew that she would be able to convince the Colonel to help them, he just hoped that they would get to Javier in time. Grabbing his gun from the drawer in his desk he looked up at the clock. 3 o’clock… time was ticking away. They needed to get there fast. Twenty minutes past and Martínez walked in barking orders at his men before turning to look at Steve.

‘We leave in ten minutes.’ he spat and Steve knew he wasn’t happy this was happening ‘be ready.’ he growled before leaving.

‘What’s happening.’ asked Connie as she sprinted to her husband.

‘We’re heading out to get Peña.’ he stated ‘I’ve got to go baby but I’m going to bring him back.’

Connie nodded, her heart aching at the knowledge that he was walking into a definite firefight ‘just come back to me okay?’

Steve pulled her into a kiss before jogging out to meet with the rest of the search bloc. Connie watched as her husband left and she said a little prayer for him and Javi to come back to her. She had seen the state that Peña had been in and she knew the reality of his situation, he was on death's door and if they didn't get to him soon he was going to bleed out. 

§

Javier shivered as his consciousness came back to him. Cracking open his eyes he saw that the bullet wound on his belly was open again and blood was running down his belly and his legs. That's when he realised he was naked and he swore under his breath. He then noticed that the bullet wounds in his legs had also reopened and he knew he was losing a lot of blood and quickly. A wave of dizziness hit him and he wavered on his feet. 

‘Oh good you’re awake.’ came a familiar voice and Peña raised his head to see Moncada smirking at him.

‘Should have known.’ he spat, his dark eyes glaring at her.

‘Peña… you brought this upon yourself.’ she said as she ran her nails along his bare chest, making him shiver ‘such a waste.’

Javier gave her a venomous look, and she sniggered to herself but they both jumped at the sudden sound of gunfire erupting. One of her men started shouting something in Spanish but Javier couldn’t make it out through all the commotion. Moncada, however, must have heard what he said as the smile disappeared off her face and she darted out of the door to his right, clearly she wasn’t waiting around for a bullet. The agent looked up to see the familiar uniform of the search bloc come into view. He could feel his strength seeping away as he desperately tried to suck, his vision blackening around the edges.

‘Javi.’ shouted a familiar voice.

Peña looked up to see Steve sprinting towards him and the agent sobbed at the sight. Murphy gasped at the sign of his partner hanging there, blood running down his arms as the chains bit into his flesh. Steve motioned for two men to help him get Javier down and he held onto the man’s bloodied body as the other two unhooked the chains from the wall before they lowered him to the ground.

‘Someone get me a blanket or something.’ he shouted as he looked around at the men.

A few minutes later one returned with a dark green blanket which Steve wrapped around Javier’s shivering body.

’S…steve.’ he stuttered as he looked up at his partner with fearful eyes.

‘I got you brother.’ he said as he held Peña in his arms, tears streaming down his cheeks as he looked down at his partner.

The man looked so fragile. His skin was so pale and there was sweat beading on his brow. Steve could feel the heat that radiated from him and the tried to hide his concern with a smile.

‘We’re going to get you better buddy.’ he said as he gave the man’s arm a gentle squeeze.

Javier gave his partner a weak smile but he could feel himself losing the battle to stay conscious, his eyes growing so heavy that he allowed darkness to take hold. Steve watched Javier’s eyes roll back and his body went limp in his arms.

‘Javi?’ Steve shook his partner ‘Javi no stay with me.’ tapping the man's cheek he tried to rouse him but got nothing.

Steve shouted for help and a group of men came running in holding a stretcher. They carefully lifted Peña onto the stretcher and carried him from the studio. Paramedics were waiting outside of him and he was quickly shifted onto a gurney which was then loaded into the back of the ambulance, Steve right behind them. He watched as the medic hooked Javi up to a heart monitor and placed an oxygen mask over his face. The ambulance then roared into life and started to speed down the streets towards the hospital, lead and followed by an armed escort. They weren’t taking any chances. Steve’s eyes remained fixed on his partner, the sound of the heart monitor letting him know that he was still with him.

‘Stay with me brother.’ He said as he grabbed his partner’s hand ‘stay with me.’


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :D Let me know what you this :P

Steve sat in the back of the ambulance and watched as the medic worked on Javier. He couldn’t believe that he was here again, watching his partner slip away because of Judy Moncada. The medic slipped past the agent and set himself down at the head of Peña’s gurney, giving Steve full view of his partner for the first time since they had gotten into the ambulance. He was still wrapped in the blanket Steve had been given, his body now raging with fever. The sound of his fevered breathing echoed in Steve’s ears as he watched the man shake and without even thinking he placed a soothing hand on his partner’s forehead. Javier leaned into his partner’s touch and his body started to still and his breathing evened out a little.

‘I’m here Javi.’ he said as he watched the mans eyes dance beneath their lids.

The ambulance came to an abrupt stop and the doors swung open. Steve was hit with Deja-vu as he saw Martínez stood outside, watching as the nurses helped the medics wheel Javier into the hospital. Steve leapt out behind them and once again followed his partner as he was pushed through the familiar hospital halls. They start pushing him straight towards the operating theatres and the colonel started barking something at the doctors and nurses in Spanish. A nurse grabbed the agent’s shoulders and pulled him away from the gurney.

‘No I need to stay with him.’ he pleaded as he watched his partner disappear around a corner.

‘Colonel Martínez is to stay with him.’ she stated ‘please come with me.’

She guided him to the familiar waiting room and asked him to sit.

‘Someone will fetch you as soon as he is out of theatre.’ she said as she gave him a sweet smile ‘we understand what happened when he was last here but that will not happen again.’

Steve said nothing, just watched as she swiftly left the room. He stood there nervously for some time, biting his nail as he watched the clock slowly tick away the minutes. He noticed a phone mounted on the wall just outside and realised that Connie had no idea what was happening. Walking out the room he picked up the weathered phone and dialled a number. A familiar voice answering on the other end.

‘Baby hey its me.’ he said, his voice breaking as he spoke ‘we found him.’

He paused, sniffing as tears started to gather in his eyes.

‘They’re operating on him now.’ he said as he felt a tear escape.

‘I’m coming now.’ she said down the phone ‘same hospital?’

‘Yeah baby, same hospital.’ he replied as he wiped the tear with his sleeve ‘see you soon.’

Putting the phone down he rested his head on his forearm that leant against the wall. Taking a few deep breaths he managed to steady himself before walking back into the waiting room and resumed his clock watching. The clock’s ticking was loud as he watched the red hand skip around its white face. The world seemed to disappear around him as he watched that red line move but he was pulled from his focus by a hand taking his, making him jump at the sudden sensation. His eyes searched for its source and came to settle on two familiar blue orbs and he relaxed at the sight of his wife beside him.

‘Hey.’ she said softly, as she gave him a small smile.

‘Hey.’ he replied as he smiled back, his eyes the returning to the clock face.

‘How long has he been in surgery?’ she asked, placing her delicate hand on his forearm.

‘Um… 2 hours.’ he replied as he leaned back in his chair, rubbing his eyes with this free hand.

‘How was he when you found him?’ she pressed, giving his arm a gentle squeeze.

‘He uh…’ Steve’s voice cracked as he looked down ‘he was bleeding again, all three bullet wounds had reopened. He had a fever. His breathing was all off.’ Steve started to cry openly now and Connie put her arm around his shaking shoulders.

‘Hey he’s going to be okay.’ she said in a hushing tone ‘he’s stubborn, he’ll pull through.’

She wasn’t entirely sure who she was trying to convince but she knew that right now she had to be strong for her husband. She had seen how close he and Peña had become, willing to throw themselves in front of a bullet for the other. She remembered how Javier had kept himself together for her when Steve had been kidnapped and she knew that she needed to do the same for her husband, she owed Javi that.

‘Agent Murphy?’ came a different voice and they both looked up in unison at a nurse who’d appeared in the doorway.

‘Yes.’ he said as swiftly stood up.

‘He is out of surgery now, please follow me.’ she said as she motioned for them to come with her.

Connie then stood, taking her husband’s hand they followed the nurse through the same halls they had last time. They were taken to a different room this time. It was larger, lighter and easier to guard than the last room. Light leaked in through the large window on the righthand side of the room. Javier’s bed was in the centre of the room, surrounded once again with tubes and wires. A bag of blood hung beside him and Steve traced the red tube to his arm. Once again there was a tube protruding between his lips, the mechanical rise and fall of his chest making Connie shiver.

‘I will leave you now.’ she stated, nodding at them both before leaving.

‘Thank you.’ said Connie softly as she smiled at the woman.

Steve had already taken a seat next to his partner’s bedside, his eyes fixed on the unconscious man in front of him. Connie’s eyes drifted from her husband to Javi. His skin glittered from the small beads of sweat that on his skin. She noticed that the colour was starting to return to him, that was something at least. Martínez walked into the room, giving them both a nod before leaning against the wall beside the door.

‘I spoke with his doctor when he came out of surgery.’ he stated as he motioned towards Javier.

‘What they say?’ Asked Steve as shifted in his chair to face the colonel.

‘He lost a lot of blood from his wounds reopening.’ he started as pushed himself away from the wall ‘He has been given a blood transfusion and his wounds have been closed up again.’

‘Okay good so he’s going to be okay then.’ said Steve, nodding his head as he looked at his partner.

‘There’s more.’ stated the Colonel, his eyes fixed on Murphy ‘he is suffering from Septic shock.’

‘So? Give him some medicine he’ll get better.’ spat the agent his eyes not wavering from Peña.

‘It’s not that simple Steve.’ Said Connie she stood opposite her husband ‘Septic shock is serious.’

‘What are his chances?’ said Steve, his tone severe as he looked up at his wife.

‘Honestly?’ Steve nodded ‘It has around a 40% mortality rate.’

Steve’s stomach dropped at his wife’s response. This wasn’t happened, he was dreaming he had to be.

‘Steve?’ Connie looked at her husband, concern plastered across her features.

He looked at his wife, not noticing that Martínez had left the room. Steve looked like a deer in headlights and Connie’s heart broke for him.

‘What do you think his chances are?’ he asked in a defeated tone.

‘Honestly he’s suffered a lot of trauma.’ she replied sitting herself down on the edge of Javi’s bed ‘I think we should prepare ourselves.’

‘So you think he’s going to die.’

‘I didn’t say that.’ she stated as leaned over and lifted his chin with her finger.

Steve just nodded, eyes raw with fresh tears.

‘Why don’t you see if you can get us a coffee hmmm?’ she said softly ‘I’ll stay here with Javi.’

‘But…’

‘Steve, he’ll be here when you get back.’ She said sweetly.

Steve nodded in defeat and gingerly pushed himself up and out of his chair. He slowly plodded to the door, turning back to see his wife holding Javier’s hand in hers. Connie saw her husband leave from the corner of her eye and when she was sure he was out of earshot she let her emotions go. She sobbed loudly, as she held Peña’s limp hand in hers. She knew that Javi’s chances were pretty slim right now and she knew what it would mean if he didn’t make it.

‘Right you need to get better.’ she said as she tried to suck in a shaky breath ‘You need to get better and take care of Steve.’

She sat there in silence for a while, listening to the soft click of the ventilator. She could see his eyes dancing around underneath his eyelids.

‘I need you to take care of him for me and Olivia.’ she pleaded, giving his hand a gentle squeeze ‘Just hold on okay.’

Steve returned a short while later with two small steaming paper cups. Handing one to his wife before blowing in his own Steve sat back down in his chair again. Few words passed between them in the coming hours, doctors and nurses came and went leaving the room in haunting silence again. Connie had laid herself down on the bed beside Javi whilst Steve slept in the chair, his head resting his crossed arms on the bed. She watched her husband sleep for a bit before turning her attention to the unconscious man beside her. She studied his features. Olive skin, strong jaw and a pronounced nose. She’d never really looked at him before now, he was handsome and now she understood why woman were drawn to him. Lucky for her she was married and knew better but she also knew he was a good guy. Feeling her eyes growing heavy she let herself succumb to sleep, hoping that when she woke things would be a little better.

Steve was ripped from sleep by the sound of alarm bells blaring. He jumped up from his seat, his eyes taking a moment to clear and register what was happening.

‘Stand back please.’ came a foreign voice, far away and muffled.

‘Steve.’ the new voice grabbed his arm his and he looked to his left and saw it was Connie, her eyes full of fresh tears as she watched the scene in front of her.

His eyes followed her line of sight and came to rest upon something that made his blood run cold. A nurse was pumping hair into the tube down Javier’s throat as a doctor placed two defibrillator paddles down on his now bare chest. He watched as Javi’s body arched from his now flattened bed. Nothing. They tried again, the agent’s body going rigid as he was shocked with electricity. Still nothing. Pudding the paddles down they started compressions, the nurse still pumping air into Javier Peña’s dormant lungs.

‘Dammit, Javi come on.’ Spat Steve as he held his wife close to him.

Connie felt sick as she watched them work, sobbing openly now as their worst nightmare unfurled in front of them

‘Dammit, Javi you son of a bitch!’


	7. Chapter 7

The sound of the heart monitor switching from a single tone to a regular beep was like music to Steve’s ears. He stumbled backwards, grabbing the wall behind him for support as his knees went weak. They watched as the nurse hooked Javier back up to the ventilator, the action making Connie’s stomach twist into knots. She looked at her husband, his eyes wide as he watched the doctors and the nurses work on Peña. She wished she knew what was going to happen so that she could try and comfort her husband. The doctors and nurses left the room and once again they were alone with him. The click of the ventilator, the beep of his heart monitor, the drip of his IV all echoed in their ears as they resumed their places at his bedside. After a short while Steve started to get restless, shifting in his chair he looked at his wife.

‘I need a smoke and a coffee. You want one?’

‘Please’ she replied as she smiled at her husband, watching him as he nervously stood and made his way out of the room.

She looked sympathetically at him as he disappeared from view, then returning her gaze to Peña whose eyes were manic beneath his eyelids. Taking his hand in the hope it would soothe him his eyes then slowed their movements and he relaxed to her touch. 

‘You in there Javi?’ Connie said sweetly as she smiled sadly.

She sat there watching him for some time. The click of the ventilator now lulling her to sleep but she fought her drooping lids, she had to watch him till at least Steve got back. She was soon awake when Javier’s eyes flung open and he started to choke on his tube. Alarms blared as he panicked and Connie jumped to her feet,frantically pressing the button for help before taking Peña’s hand in her left and stroking his hair soothingly with her right.

‘Calm down Javi you’re okay.’ she said desperately, trying to calm herself as much as him. 

His free hand flew to the tube in his mouth but Connie grabbed it before he could try to pull it out.

‘You’re on a ventilator.’ she said, her voice cracking now as her panic started to seep through the cracks ‘Just keep calm Javi someone’s coming.’

Doctors and nurses came flying into the room. Hands pulling her away as they worked on calming Peña down. After a while, the alarms stopped and the doctors left again. One nurse remained, working on getting Javier comfortable again before turning to face Connie. 

‘They have sedated him for now.’ she said.

‘Okay.’ Connie replied, hands shaking

‘He not quite ready to come off ventilator yet but soon.’ she finished as she smiled at the woman and left.

Connie let out a shaky breath as she walked back up to him, sitting herself down in the seat Steve had been in. He was sleeping soundly again, no longer fighting the tube in his throat and Connie relaxed a little but still watched him like a hawk. Steve came back shortly after, two cups of coffee in hand and no clue as to what had just happened. 

‘Everything okay?’ he asked as he handed a cup to his wife.

Connie placed the cup on the table beside Javier’s bed and broke down, tears streamed down her cheeks.

‘Hey… hey what is it?’ he asked as he too put his cup down and then took his wife’s face in his hands.

‘He woke up.’ she replied ‘He was so scared, Steve. Had no idea what was happening to him.’

Steve wiped away his wife’s tears with his thumbs and then placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. He perched himself on the edge of his partner’s bed, holding his wife’s hand in his he looked down at Peña. He hated seeing his partner so vulnerable, being kept alive by tubes. What he hated more was the fact that Judy Moncada was the reason and she had gotten away.

‘I’m going to kill that bitch.’ he cursed as he grabbed his coffee and took a large sip before pushing himself off the bed.

‘Where are you going?’ asked Connie as Steve started to walk towards the door.

‘To catch the bitch who put my Partner in here.’

‘Steve Javi needs you here!’ she growled as she stood up ‘He doesn’t need you getting yourself killed on some revenge mission… And neither do I.’

Steve stood there, looking at his wife with tear-filled eyes. He opened his mouth but no words left his lips. He knew she was right but he hated Moncada with every fibre of his being, he needed to put a bullet in her but he knew that that could wait until Javier was well again. He gave his wife a nod and she motioned for him to take his seat again as she took hers at Peña’s side.

§

He felt heavy, his arms and legs like lead as he fought to open his eyes. There was an uncomfortable lump in his throat.

_What is that?_ he thought to himself as he realised something was breathing for him.

Finally, he managed to open his eyes. The room he was in was dark but after a few seconds, his eyes adjusted and was able to make out Steve asleep with his arms and head resting at the foot of his bed. He moved his arm and found there was something beside him. He could hear soft breathing in his ear and he looked to his left and found Connie sleeping sweetly beside him, her cheek resting against her hands.

Connie could feel movement beside her and she cracked her eyes open, her blue orbs greeted by Javier’s brown ones.

‘Javi?’ She said as she pushed herself up so that she was leaning on her elbow ‘you okay?’

Javier could only nod, his mind was still foggy and his body still heavy. Connie leapt from the bed with a smile across her face.

‘Steve…’ she said as she gently shook her husband awake.

‘hmmm,’ he grumbled as he rubbed his tired eyes ‘what is it? He okay?’ he finished as he sat up, wincing at his back's displeasure. 

‘Javi’s awake.’

‘What?’ Steve was up in a second then, smiling at his partner’s dark eyes looking up at him ‘Hey buddy.’

Peña looked at his partner but he had no way of communicating with him. He felt so trapped in his own body, all he could do was look at them. Steve could see his partner’s frustration and he gave his partner’s hand a gentle squeeze.

‘Connie’s rung the bell.’ he said as he gave Peña a reassuring smile ‘Someone’s coming.’

Once again a bustle of medical staff burst into the room but this time the activity wasn’t frenzied. The tube was removed from Javier’s throat and was replaced by a nasal cannula, both Steve and Connie could see what relief that brought him. When the nurses and doctors were finished they left, leaving the duo alone with the agent again. They resumed their seats and sat in silence as they watched the man fight to clear his mind and slowly but surely he became more aware.

‘You gave us a scare brother.’ said Steve as he leaned back in his chair, smiling at his wife.

Connie returned it but her's was not as bright as her husband's. She knew that Javier wasn't out of the woods yet but she knew her husband needed hope, so she would bear the burden of this knowledge on her own and continue to be there for him and Javi.

‘What happened?’ Javier gasped, shocked by how tiny his voice sounded.

‘Here.’ said Connie as she brought an ice chip to his lips.

Peña accepted it graciously, the cold liquid instantly soothing his throat.

‘Thank you.’ he whispered as he gave her a small smile ‘How long have I been out?’

‘Few days.’ Steve replied ‘but you’re back with us now and out of the woods.’

Steve looked at his wife and noticed her expression didn’t match his. Javier’s eyes followed his partner's and he knew that there was more.

‘Right baby?’ pushed Steve, his eyes pleading for that to be the case.

‘Yeah… yeah you’ll be fine.’ she said with a smile.

‘Don’t bullshit me.’ Said Peña, his voice barely a whisper ‘what's going on?’

Connie sat there in silence for a small while, desperate not to say the words.

‘Baby?’

‘You uh… you’re suffering from Septic shock.’ she started, her eyes locking with Javier’s ‘it’s difficult to treat but hopefully you’re on the mend now.’

‘What else?’ the agent pushed, his eyes burning into her ‘please, what are my chances, Connie.?’

‘Javi…’ Connie didn’t want to say it.

She choked on a sob as she looked at him and then her husband.

‘I’m sorry.’ said Javier as he placed his hand on hers when he saw her discomfort. 

Connie gave him a genuine smile and affectionately placed her free hand on his.

‘You’re a fighter, you'll be fine.’ she said, this time she meant it.

‘Stubborn more like it.’ Steve joked.

His partner's comment elicited a laugh from Peña which made him cough and left him panting when the fit subsided. 

‘Don’t make me laugh’ he croaked as he smirked at his partner.

‘Sorry brother.’ he said, giving his partner an apologetic smile.

‘Rest now Javi.’ said Connie, looking at her husband ‘we’ll be here when you wake up.’

‘I don’t need you to babysit me.’ he said jokingly, his voice coming through a little.

‘Shut up.’ Steve smirked at his partner.

Javier could feel his eyes growing heavy and he welcomed sleep. He was glad that they were there with him, he felt safer knowing they were close but he’d never admit it.

‘Thank you.’ he said finally before sleep took him.

Connie and Steve watched as his body relaxed. They had a long road and they knew it was difficult but they would fight along with him and hopefully, the route would lead to his recovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and let me know what you think!!


	8. Chapter 8

A week had past and Javier had been in and out of consciousness but Connie and Steve remained at his side, leaving only to change and shower but never together. Today however Steve was forced into returning to the office, the paperwork couldn’t wait any longer and the powers that be wanted to know why Peña had been targeted. So Connie spent another day at the bedside of her husband’s parter, watching his feverous twitches as he slept. He had not been coherent since waking up all those days ago, often confused as to where he was and even sometimes who they were. Connie’s heart broke as Javi seemed to make little change as each day went by. She was pulled out of her thoughts by Javier waking with a start, his eyes glancing around the room frantically as his breathing quickened.

‘Javi hey’ she said as she stroked his sweat soaked hair ‘it’s okay.’ she hushed.

Javier relaxed to her touch, his eyes coming to settle on her. Brown fevered orbs staring at her as if searching for something but this time they held something else in them, recognition.

‘Hey.’ she said with a smile, a motion he returned.

‘Hi.’ he said tiredly, his eyes fluttering closed before opening again.

He limply pointed to his lips and Connie grabbed the jug of water on the table beside him and some into a plastic cup, bringing it to his chapped lips. He took a few careful sips and before nodding to let her know he'd had enough, laying his head back on the soft pillow.

‘Was hoping for a kiss but thanks.’ he joked as he gave her a smile.

‘Pig.’ she retorted as she affectionately rubbed his arm.

‘Where’s Steve?’

‘He’s gone back to base’ she replied as she leaned back in her chair ‘Apparently the boss couldn’t wait any longer.’

‘Humph.’ Javier laughed, coughing slightly ‘No doubt I’ve created him a lot of paperwork.’

Connie giggled and nodded in reply, rubbing her tired eyes with one hand as she reached for her coffee with the other. The agent watched as she blew on the hot contents, the concentration on her face was adorable to him and he studied her with fondness. Connie noticed him watching her and blushed at the attention, cheeks flushing pink as she took a sip and returned his gaze. She smiled at him sweetly before his eyes started to grow heavy again and his body betrayed him, exhaustion taking over.

§

Steve walked in to see Connie asleep at Javier’s side again, his parter shivering beside her as his fever continued to plague his tired body. Murphy took a seat in his chair again and rubbed his eyes, startled when he looked back up to see Javier staring right at him.

‘Sorry did I wake you?’ he whispered as he sat forward in his seat.

‘No.’ replied Javier quietly, his breathing laboured.

‘Good.’ Steve sat back in here chair, resting his cheek on his fist ‘How're you feeling?’

Javier raised his eyebrows at his partner in amusement ‘How do you think?’ smirking at his partner ‘At least the company has been good.’ he finished as he motioned at Connie.

Steve smiled at his wife and gave his partner a nod, rubbing his eyes again with his palms. Javier could see how tired his partner and Connie were and he was hit with a pang of guilt, they really had been putting themselves out for him.

‘Steve, you and Connie should go home. Get a good night sleep in an actual bed and take a some time for yourselves.’ said Peña, his eyes drifting to the sleeping woman beside him ‘Your wife's been sleeping next to the wrong man for over a week.’ he finished as he smirked a little.

‘We can’t leave you alone.’ said Steve, taken back by his partner’s comment ‘What if you take a turn.’

‘Then the Colonel’s men will let you know.’ he replied, panting from the effort it took to speak.

‘Javi…’

Peña raise his hand to stop his partner, shaking his head and smiling weakly at him.

‘You two have done enough for me.’ he started, lowering his hand down to his side again ‘please take care of yourselves.’

Steve was torn what to do. He was stiff from sitting in uncomfortable hospital chairs and was desperate for a proper meal and a long shower but that did stop him from worrying about what would happen whilst they were gone.

‘It’s fine…’

‘Go Steve.’

Steve didn’t argue further, just nodded and gave his wife a gentle shake to rouse her. Her eyes cracked open and were greeted by her husband looking down at her.

‘Hey why don’t we head back to base and get ourselves cleaned up and fed.’

‘What about Javi?’ She said as she pushed herself up and looked at the man beside her.

‘I’ll be okay.’ he said, his smile reaching his eyes.

‘You sure?’

Peña nodded, touched by the woman's concern for him ‘Go. You can’t keep sleeping on this bed beside me and Steve can’t keep sleeping in a chair.’

‘Okay.’ she said ‘We’ll be back tomorrow.’

‘Okay.’ he nodded, watching as the couple walked out.

§

Back at the base, they both made the most of taking a shower, even if the water pressure wasn’t great and after they’d freshened up they headed to bed on the sofa bed in Javier and Steve’s shared room. It was uncomfortable but it was better than sleeping in a chair so Steve wasn’t complaining, he was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Connie however lay there for a while, she found the room too quiet now as she had gotten used to the sounds of the hospital equipment that let them know Peña was still with them. Instead, all she could hear was her husbands heavy breathing, she just hoped Javi was okay. Finally, after what felt like hours she was able to drift off, holding her husbands hand tightly in hers.

The sun cracked through the blinds covering the window, alerting them both to the fact morning had come. They headed down to the cafeteria, glad of a proper meal and decent coffee. They barely spoke a word to each other that morning, both secretly desperate to get back to Javi but neither willing to admit it.

‘I need to get a few things done before we head back to the hospital.’ said Steve, breaking the silence between them ‘You going to be okay to keep yourself amused till we can head back?’

‘Sure.’ She said, her expression telling him she was okay but the knot in her stomach saying otherwise.

She spent most of the day walking around the complex, learning where her husband and his partner had spent the last few months working and living. When she finally made it back to her Steve he was sat at his desk. He was lowering his phone back down with a shaky hand, his face white as a sheet and cigarette burning up in his hand.

‘Steve?’ Connie’s stomach dropped at the sight of her husband ‘Steve what is it?’

Her husband looked at her with an expression that made her blood run cold.

‘Steve?’

The agent paused a few minutes longer, fighting to speak what he’d just been told but his tongue betrayed him.

‘That was the colonel.’ he finally managed to push out ‘Javi he…’

Connie’s throat tightened at the sound of his partner’s name.

‘He crashed a few minutes ago.’ he choked ‘They got him back but he’s critical.’

Tears ran freely down her cheeks as she watched her husband crumble in front of her. She knew there was more but he couldn’t bring himself to say it. So instead she grabbed her coat, took his arm and dragged him out the door and to the truck. She drove, fighting to keep herself together as the longer her husband remained silent the worse circumstances were in her head. She threw the car into the first spot she found and together they ran back into the hospital, dodging doctors and passers-by as they sprinted down the narrow hallways towards Javier’s room. Martínez was stood outside waiting for them, a solemn expression on his face which caused Connie’s stomach to flip even more.

‘What happened?’ she asked, panting as she tried to catch her breath.

‘There were complications.’ he started, his eyes searching for the right words ‘He has fallen into a coma… The doctor say his chances are not good.’

Connie felt sick. How had then gotten to this point? Just last night he had become more lucid and seemed to be making progress and now he was on deaths door. She grabbed Steve’s hand and held it tight as they walked into Javier’s room, gasping at the sight of him once again hooked up to a ventilator. They both gingerly walked to his side, one stood either side of him.

‘We should never have left him.’ growled Steve, his despair turning to anger.

‘Steve we couldn’t have predicted this.’ Connie choked as she let her emotions start to slip through the cracks.

She took Javier’s hand and gave it a squeeze, hoping it would let him know they were there. What she had said to her husband was true, they couldn’t have known but it didn’t stop her feeling the guilt that she did. She assumed that he was suffering from Respiratory failure, not uncommon with Septic shock. She had known there was a good chance that something like this might happen but she had hoped that Javi had been fighting hard enough to beat this. She perched herself on the bed again and worked on pulling away some damp curls from his forehead, his hand still in hers.

‘We’re not going to leave you again Javi.’ she said softly, her voice cracking as she looked at her broken husband ‘We’re not going to leave you we promise.’

She planted a gentle kiss on his head before continuing to stroke his hair with one hand and leaning back on the other. Steve looked at her with sad eyes, she knew how helpless he must feel and she wished she could take some of that pain away. Instead, all they could do was wait. Wait for either for Javier to start getting better. Or die.


	9. Chapter 9

Two weeks had passed and Peña remained in a coma, showing no signs of waking but Connie and Steve remained at his side. In the end, some bedrolls had been brought over from the base so that they could at least sleep a little more comfortably and the doctors had kindly allowed them to use their showers. Each day that passed, Steve broke a little more. His partner was making no progress and he knew that Javier’s prognosis wasn’t good but he had lasted longer than anyone thought so he held onto that. So they spend another day by the man's side. The click of the ventilator and the beep of the heart monitor the only sounds that could be heard. Connie sat curled up in a chair on one side of Javier’s bed, her nose buried in a book whilst Steve sat the opposite side with his head buried in paperwork and case notes. Lowering her book, Javier’s prone form came into view and she smiled sadly at him. She could see he was starting to lose weight. His jawline more prominent and his normally toned arms were thinner, he was wasting away in front of them. The only sign he was still in there was his eyes dancing frantically beneath their lids. Connie wondered what he dreamt about, hoping he wasn’t haunted by what he had suffered.

‘Have you heard from your sister about Olivia?’ Asked Steve, breaking the dead air between them.

‘Yeah she’s good.’ she replied, her eyes turning to her husband ‘I have told her the situation and that I am not sure when I’ll be back. She’s said she’s fine to take care of her.’

‘Thats good.’ he replied, his eyes flicking to his partner and then returning to Connie ‘You don’t have to stay baby.’

Connie gave him a bemused look ‘He’s my friend too Steve.’ she paused, leaning forward so that she could hold Peña's hand ‘I’m here for him as much as I am for you.’

Steve felt a pang of jealousy but he quickly scolded himself for it, his wife was loyal and that's all it was. He watched her as she stood and started to coo over Javi, tidying his hair and plumping his pillows. He knew she was going as stir-crazy as he was, desperate to find something to keep her mind busy or succumb to reality. He couldn’t watch her any longer, his eyes constantly falling on his partner and the tube that pumped air into his lungs.

‘I’m going to get some coffee.’ he stated, standing and walking to the door.

Connie didn’t answer just finished what she was doing, smoothing down the blanket over Peña's lower body and perching herself down on the bed next to him. Stroking his cheek affectionately she found it cooler than it had been in the past few weeks, was he making progress? 

‘You seem to be doing a little better today Javi.’ she said sweetly as she squeezed his hand ‘you keep fighting Hunny.’

Of course, there was no answer but she hoped that eventually he’d respond in some way, give her some sort of sign that he was with her. So she would continue to talk to him, let him know he wasn’t alone but she wasn’t really sure who she was doing it for.Steve returned a little while later. The smell of stale cigarettes hung in the air around him as he handed Connie a cup, the black liquid steaming in her hands as she nodded her thanks and blew on the contents.

‘He isn’t as hot to the touch today.’ she stated as Steve lowered himself into his seat ‘he could be improving.’ 

‘What’s the doctor said?’

‘Not been by yet.’ she replied as she took a sip of her coffee, the hot liquid coating her mouth in its pleasant flavour.

Not two minutes later a familiar doctor entered the room, nodding at them both before beginning his examination of the agent. After a few moments, he turned on his heels so that he was facing them both, the expression on his face impossible to read.

‘He is doing better today.’ the man said ‘I will return in a few hours to check progress.’

Connie looked over at her husband who was smiling, something she hadn’t seen him do in two weeks and it warmed her heart to see it.

‘You think he’s getting better?’ he looked at her with hopeful eyes and she didn’t know what to tell him.

He could well be making a recovery but he wasn't out of the woods yet and she didn’t want to give her husband false hope.

‘I hope so.’ was her reply before sitting herself down, resuming their silence.

Another 4 days passed and Javier started to make what seemed to be genuine progress and the doctors were gradually becoming more confident that he’d make it but still he made no signs of waking up. On this particularly hot day, Connie found herself alone with him again, Steve being forced to head back to base but promised he’d be back soon. Scooting forward in her seat she placed her book down on the table by the bed and poured herself some water from the cracked plastic jug, shutting her eyes at the pleasure the cool liquid brought her. She felt a hand grab her arm and she dropped the glass in surprise, turning to see Javier looking at her with his deep brown eyes. He wasn't panicked, his grip soft as he fingers ran down her forearm to her hand. She entwined her fingers in his, smiling at the sight of him looking up at her. Pressing the button to alert the staff she then lowered herself so that hers and Javier’s faces were mere inches apart, holding his hand close to her heart as she sobbed. Hands pulled her away from him and pushed her to the corner so she watched as they pulled the ventilator tube from his throat, coughing erupting from him as the object was removed. Connie’s heart skipped a beat at the sound in him taking in a wheezy breath, something she had started to think she’d never hear. After a few more minutes they finished their work and started to leave, an exhausted Peña coming into view. 

‘Javi’ she said, her voice cracking.

He didn’t speak, just nodded weakly at her as he smiled and she returned it.

‘Oh shit, I should call Steve.’ She said as she looked around the room for a phone.

Peña just watched her as she thought out loud, keeping hold of her hand as he fought to keep himself grounded. His lips parted as he tried to shape the words he wanted to say, eyes searching her face in the hope she’d understand him.

‘How long…’ he coughed, the effort of speaking more than he’d expected.

‘Shhhh don’t talk Javi.’ she said as she squeezed his hand.

‘How long was I out?’ he managed to push out, panting at the struggle.

‘Javi…’

Peña gave Connie a look that stopped her in her tracks, she knew he wasn’t going to drop it.

‘You’ve been in a coma for a little under 3 weeks.’ she stated.

_Three Weeks?_ he thought to himself.

‘You came into some complications.’ she continued ‘we almost lost you again.’

This made Javier’s eyes drop to his hand, studying her fingers interlocked with his own and giving her hand a gentle squeeze. He could see in her face and hear in her tone how stressed she was and he could only imagine what Steve was like.

‘I am going to call Steve quick,’ she said as she leapt up from her chair ‘I’ll be back in a minute.’

Javier watched her leave, his eyes travelling to the clock beside the door and he found himself counting down the minutes till she came back. After what felt like an age, but in reality, had probably been only a few minutes Connie re-emerged from the hallway with a smile that spread from ear to ear.

‘He’s got a little more work to do but he’ll be here in the next hour or two.’ she stated as she perched herself on his bed again.

Javi smiled at her, his eyes glittering in the dim light and she savoured the sight. She hadn’t realised until this moment how much she had missed his cheeky smile, his dark eyes and the sound of his voice. His fingers gently brushed the skin on the back of her hand, the sensation sending chills down her spine and she let her eyes rest on him again. She found herself just for a moment losing herself in the brown depths of his eyes but she quickly pulled herself back from that. Things with Steve had been strained but not enough for her to stray from him.

‘Thank you.’ he said softly, pulling her attention back to him.

‘For what?’

‘Not giving up on me’ he said slightly.

Connie’s heart broke a little at this and she leaned forward to hug him, careful not to knock any of his wounds. They held their embrace, Peña’s body trembling slightly to her touch and she pulled away to see him looking at her with a mixture of fear and gratitude. Their faces were centimetres away from each other and Connie’s heart started to race as her gaze flitted between his lips and his eyes, She didn't know what came over but she found her lips colliding with his, drinking him in as she kissed him hungrily. Javier returned the kiss with the same passion, his hand holding the back of her head as he pulled her in closer. Then it was over. Connie pulled herself away and slipped off the bed onto her feet.

‘I don’t know where that came from I’m sorry.’ she said as she shook with nerves.

Javier didn’t say anything just looked at her, his stare one that she was finding hard to resist but she did.

‘We don’t speak of it again.’ she stated as she gave him a commanding look.

All he could do was nod but he wasn't going to forget that kiss. He didn't understand what had come over either of them but there was no denying the heat they shared, he would keep their secret from Steve but he would struggle not to dwell on it.


	10. Chapter 10

Javier was asleep by the time Steve arrived, exhaustion getting the better of him but Connie sat there biting her nail. She couldn’t believe she’d kissed him. What had she’d been thinking?

_He was dying_ she thought to herself _it was just two people getting caught up in the moment… right?_

_‘_ Baby?’

Connie was dragged from her thoughts by Steve looking at her, his eyes filled with concern.

‘You okay?’

‘Yeah… yeah just been a long day.’ she replied as she smiled at him.

‘What are the doctors saying?’ he said changing his attention to his partner.

‘Um… yeah they’re happy with his progress.’ she nodded as he eyes quickly glanced at Javier and then back at Steve.

‘You sure you’re okay?’

‘Yeah I’m just a little distracted.’ she replied as she shifted in her seat.

He could hear their voices faintly in the distance and so he clung to that to pull him back to consciousness, eyes cracking open to reveal a dim green light. As his eyes opened a little more he could see that Steve was looking right at him, smiling at him.

‘How you doing there brother?’

‘Been better.’ he rasped.

Steve chuckled at his partner’s reply, leaning back in his chair and running his hand through his hair.

‘Right I’m going to get a coffee and a smoke.’ he said pushing himself out of his chair.

Connie nodded at her husband and picked up her book, avoiding all eye contact with Peña. As Steve left she felt his eyes come to rest on her. She lowered her book slightly and her eyes locked with his. She knew they couldn’t avoid the subject any longer.

‘Javi about our kiss.’

‘We kissed?’

Connie’s glance darted up and she could see there was genuine confusion plastered across his face. Did he really not remember?

‘Forget it… forget I said anything.’

‘Why would I kiss you?’ His tone panicked.

‘You had only just woken up… you’re on a lot of medication that makes people do strange things.’ she said, feeling a little guilty letting him believe he kissed her first.

‘I’m sorry.’

‘It’s okay.’ she replied ‘It never happened.’

Javier nodded but it all still didn’t sit well with him. Could he hide this from a man he had come to consider his closest friend?

_How could I do that to him?_ he thought to himself, his throat tightening with guilt.

Connie could see his discomfort and knew she couldn’t lie to him.

‘I kissed you back.’

‘What?’

‘I kissed you back.’ she replied, her eyes glancing up at him ‘I don’t know why. I guess I was just happy to see you awake.’

She placed her hands over her eyes as she tried to hide her shame. Thinking long and hard about what she wanted to say next.

‘Javi you aren’t the only one to blame.’ she continued ‘If anything I am the most at fault, you weren’t in your right mind.’

‘Connie…’

‘Please can we just forget it ever happened.’ she pleaded, fresh tears in her eyes.

‘Okay.’ he nodded weakly ‘I don’t remember it anyway.’

She smiled at that, relieved that they could put it behind them and move on. She didn’t want to hurt Steve for something that meant nothing, for a moment of weakness. She would regret it for a long time to come and she felt like that was punishment enough. Steve returned a little while later with two coffees and the familiar cigarette smell clinging to him, hanging a cup to Connie.

‘None for me?’

‘I think you should stick to water for the time being brother.’ Steve smirked.

Peña grinned at him, chuckling to himself as his eyes shut and he let his exhaustion take hold again. He was looking forward to a day when he didn’t feel so tired all the time.

‘Three weeks in a coma, you’d think I’d slept enough.’ he mumbled as his body relaxed.

Both Connie and her husband smiled at his remark, watching as he slumped in his bed and his breathing evened out.

Another week passed and Javi continued to make progress, each day getting stronger and cockier. When Connie was confident he was going to be okay she returned to Miami, knowing she couldn’t impose Olivia on her sister much longer. It would be another month before Javier was able to leave the hospital. He was still stuck with pharmacy of medication to take but he was out and on the mend. So the two agents sat in their shared room sharing a bottle of whiskey, laughing at each others stories and jokes like they had in the past. Eventually, though the laughing stopped and the serious talk came, accompanied by a lot more drink.

‘You and Connie gonna be okay?’

‘I hope so man.’ replied Steve as he sipped his drink ‘All marriages have their tests right?’

‘Right.’

‘This is ours I guess.’ he replied, giving his partner a small smile. 

A small pang of guilt hit Javier as he thought about what Connie had told him, what they had done. He still didn’t understand what had come over him, drugs or no. He'd promised her though that it would be kept between them and he wasn’t about to betray her trust, he would take it to his grave.

‘I’m sure you guys will be fine.’ he said, taking a swig of his own drink before pouring some more.

‘Yeah.’ Steve replied as he nodded his thanks at his partner for replenishing his glass ‘You need to keep your head down for a while’ said Steve changing the subject.

‘Yeah.’ Chuckled Javier as he sat back in his chair and rested his feet on the table in front of him.

‘I’m serious Javi.’ Sitting forward, face dead straight ‘Moncada is still going to be out for your blood, we just got to hope that our storming in has put them off coming after you for now at least.’

Javier knew his partner was right. He wouldn’t be safe until she and her followers were dead. There was a target on his back now, not that there hadn’t been before but this time they had taken aim. They weren’t afraid of the DEA and that scared him a little because if they weren’t afraid then others would follow suit soon enough. For now, though their continued mission was to take down Escobar. Whatever way possible. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well a short finishing chapter but I hope you enjoyed it! Always appreciate comments ;)


End file.
